Like Mother, Like Daughter
Like Mother, Like Daughter is a fanmade case. Case Background The victim was a woman named Talia Travis, who was found dead near a treetop tower with an umbrella impaled to her stomach. The killer was the victim's teenage daughter, Katie Travis. Katie said that she's on her mobile phone 24/7, and Talia hates it when Katie refuse to spend quality time with the family. While on a trip to the wild, Talia had enough of Katie being on her phone and snatches it off her. Katie tries to take the phone back, but Talia wouldn't give up without a fight. Talia threw Katie's phone over the balcony on purpose, which angers Katie, who says that the phone was a birthday present from her aunt and the victim's sister, Natalia Noski. When Talia told Katie that now that she has no phone, Katie was unable to control her temper, she threw a glass bottle of Coca-Cola at Talia's face, and grabs an umbrella nearby and impales it to her mother's stomach, killing her instantly. Katie realised what she has done and flees from the crime scene, leaving her mother's body behind. The judge sends Katie to 20 years of jail sentence with a non parole of 10 years for the murder of Talia. Victim * Talia Travis (Found dead near a treetop tower, with an umbrella impaled to her stomach.) Murder weapon * Bloody umbrella Killer * Katie Travis Suspects Donald Travis (Victim's husband) * The suspect drinks Coca-Cola. * The suspect eats fish and chips. * The suspect wears running shoes. * The suspect is right-handed. Katie Travis (Victim's daughter) * The suspect is right-handed. * The suspect drinks Coca-Cola. * The suspect eats fish and chips * The suspect wears running shoes. Ronald Noski (Victim's brother) * The suspect is right-handed. * The suspect drinks Coca-Cola * The suspect eats fish and chips. Killer's profile * The killer is right-handed. * The killer eats fish and chips. * The killer drinks Coca-Cola. * The killer wears running shoes. * The killer wears pink. * The killer is a female. Crime scenes * Treetop tower * Cafeteria dining room * Wild forest * Gift shop * Outdoor seatings * Parking lot * Restroom Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Treetop Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone) * Autopsy The Victim's Body. (20:00:00) * Talk to Katie about her mother's death. * Examine The Victim's Phone. * Analyze The Victim's Phone. (Result: Katie's Text Messages) * Talk to Katie about her text messages on her mother's phone. * Investigate Cafeteria Dining Room (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo Of Victim and Donald arguing) * Talk to Donald about his argument with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: * Check if Katie's alright. * Investigate Wild Forest. (Clues: Smashed Phone) * Examine Smashed Phone. (Results: Katie's Phone) * Talk to Katie about her missing phone. * Investigate Gift Shop. (Clues: Flower Hair-Clip, Diamond Ring) * Analyze Flower Hair-Clip. (2:00:00) * Analyze Diamond Ring. (5:00:00) * Talk to Donald about the victim's diamond ring. * Talk to Katie about her missing flower hair-clip. * Investigate outdoor seatings. (Clues: Faded Note, Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Results: Victim's Wallet) * Examine Faded Note. (Results: Ronald's threat) * Talk to Ronald about his threat note to the victim. * Go to Chapter 3: (1 star) Chapter 3: * Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Bloody Running Shoes) * Examine Handbag. (Clues: Divorce Papers) * Talk to Donald about the divorce papers. * Examine Bloody Running Shoes. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) * Investigate Restroom. (Clues: Pink Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (10:00:00) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: * Go and see what Donald wants. * Investigate Cafeteria Dining Room. (Clues: Broken Necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace. * Analyze Necklace (3:00:00) * Return the necklace to Donald. * See how Ronald is doing. * Go to the Next Case (1 star)